


Iris Beauty

by chowy0



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Illumi, Japan, Japanese Culture, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Violence, cringey asf, dont judge pls, hisoillu, hisoka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chowy0/pseuds/chowy0
Summary: This story takes place around the 1900s in Japan, where Illumi is the eldest son of the Emperor and Empress Silva Zoldyck and Kikyo Zoldyck. On the other hand, Hisoka is an average teenager living in a village when one day he meets a boy his age.-This is my first story in Ao3.I have been doing quite a bit of research and learning about Japan and it's culture during the 1800s so I hope it is quite accurate. If anyone wants to correct me about anything, I'd be grateful for it. Once again, some things I add in the story might not be entirely accurate.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. Handsome boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is my first ever story on Ao3 so I will try my best to make it as good to my ability as possible. I have done a bit of learning about Japan's culture but not everything might be accurate. Also, in this Alternative Universe, cross-dressing and being apart of the LGBTQ+ is normalised and is most common to non-heirs of Emperors (as it should have been)

“Illumi, my lord, we are preparing your Hikizuri kimono for you to wear on your outing. Please sit here while you allow us to undress you”. The servant kept her head lowered down as she spoke to Illumi, avoiding eye-contact. 

“That is fine, do as you please”. Illumi stood up and the servants started to strip his clothing off. His skin was smooth and naturally pale, something that many women were envious of. Illumi stared outside at the lake, where the koi fish were visibly seen swimming. “Illumi, my lord, would you prefer to wear makeup or not? Or would we escort you out now?”. “We can leave now; tell my father we have left”. Exiting the shinden zukuri area, all through the stroll, the servants walked by Illumi’s side. Illumi had not tried to make idle chat with them and nor did the servants try to start conversation; for Illumi had requested that no servant start conversation or speak to him casually to his father. Illumi hated talking. To be more precise, Illumi hated people in general. The weather in Japan during the summer was perfect. It consisted of warm days with an azure sky. After 30 minutes of walking, they had reached the small village. 

“Would you like to sit down while we buy rice, my lord? You must be tired after walking for so long. Young gentlemen like you need rest”. A shopkeeper nearby had already laid out a wooden stool, with a cushion, for Illumi near her shop. She bowed respectfully to the servants. They looked pleased. Without Illumi answering the servants had already guided him to sit on the stool. The shopkeeper smiled and bowed. “It is an honour, my lord”. Illumi was not even tired. But he did not bother with reasoning. He sat with one of his servants, Amane, by his side. “Would you like anything, Sir Illumi?”. Illumi nodded a no, not glancing her way. Something, no, someone had just caught his eye far away. Just outside the small village, was someone with bright red hair at the lake. They were sitting at the edge. It seemed like they had their feet in the water. Relaxing maybe. Illumi was only curious. That was all. He stood up. “Amane, I am going to the bridge over there. I would like to look at the lake. Please do not follow me and stay here. I will be back” Just as Illumi was about to walk forward, Amane protested, “Illumi sir, I cannot do that. I must stay by your side at all cost. You must be safe. Let me escort you. There might be perverts lurking here, please-” 

“Non-sense. Leave me alone. That is an order. I will be back in a short time” Illumi hoped that had worked. Why so desperate? He did not know. Perhaps he liked their hair. It was colourful. People glanced at Illumi as he walked. He was a pretty boy. The blushes, the stares, the whispers, the dirty catcalls, Illumi was used to it all. Not to mention, everyone that was within a 1-meter radius, bowed and paid their respects to him. He was the Emperor’s eldest son after all. He ignored all of them. As he reached closer and closer to the person, Illumi walked slower and slower. He walked near a shop and stayed there. Now he was able to get a better glimpse. Although they were not facing him, he could tell they were male. He had broad shoulders. He looked quite strong too, with his nice arms. He also did have a nice tone of red as his hair. And he was wearing a loose t-shirt. Illumi took one step closer. He was a bit curious of what he looked like. He had to be careful though. Who knows what this boy could do to a fragile, pretty boy like Illumi. 

“Oh?”. Crap, Illumi had been caught stalking, no, he was just looking. The boy had turned around. Eyes had widened and cheeks had turned a pink shade of colour, Illumi stood there awkwardly. That boy was very, very handsome. Illumi had just about got back to his senses, just before he was going to let out a gasp. The boy had cat-like yellow eyes, with a sensual smirk plastered on his face. His face was well proportioned. He looked like a prince straight out of a fairy tale. The boy stared back at Illumi, his eyebrows narrowed confusedly. Illumi had nothing to say. He was never one to start conversation. “May I help you?”, asked the boy. Illumi was slightly disgusted at his rude behaviour. Did he not realise who he was talking to? Is he not going to pay his respects and feel honoured that such a person was even slightly interested in a peasant like him? “No, I was looking around the village. That is all”. Illumi looked around, goggling around the area. With a small grunt, the boy turned back to stare at the trees on the other side. The disrespect Illumi felt. “What’s your name, kid?”. Time to put him in his place, thought Illumi. “My name is Illumi Zoldyck, eldest son of the Emperor Silva Zoldyck”. Illumi stood proudly, glaring. “That’s nice. I’m Hisoka. Pleasure to meet you”.

Illumi had never felt so much anger in his lifetime. Now he had to get to know who this rude boy was. It was not a choice. He determined he would have to be back tomorrow. It is not like he had a choice. That was how Illumi saw the situation. “Do you live in this village?”, asked Illumi. “Yes, my parents own a shop here”. “What sort of shop?”. Hisoka turned around to face Illumi again. Illumi looked away. “Why does it concern you, Illumi?”. “Do not disrespect me like that. You must know where your place is. I am of much higher class than you will ever be”. For the first time, Illumi had raged and been so cocky. He did not find it pleasing. “Hmm, I see”, Hisoka continued as he stood up, putting his shoes back on, “Well, I am sorry about that. I will talk my leave before I anger the Emperor’s son even more. Bye bye”. Not one bit did he seem sorry though. He walked past Illumi, not even taking a glance at his beauty. Hisoka was far taller. He must be a few years older, Illumi thought. Just as Hisoka was about to leave his side, Illumi tried once more. “What type of shop?”. “Bread”, Hisoka replied before completely disappearing.

“Illumi sir! Why had you talked to such a person! If I knew that boy had such a nasty tongue, I would have stopped you. I am sorry Illumi sir, please forgive me”, Amame who had been hiding, went on her knees and looked down. Illumi was fuelled with anger at this point. “I had told you to not follow me. I said I just wanted to look at the lake. It was coincidence that I had met someone like him. You did not follow my orders”. Amame (once again) apologised, asking for forgiveness. “It is to keep you safe, my lord. Please understand that your safety comes first”. 

Amame was forgiven. 

The walk back was dead silent, as per usual. Illumi had been thinking about the boy ever since he had left. He was handsome no doubt. For such a peasant to be so nice-looking made Illumi a bit mad. Just of the thought of him, made Illumi’s cheeks go pink. Would he make a good servant? He seemed poor. It would be a great honour to be asked to have such a well-paid job. He would come back to the village tomorrow and search for a bread shop. 

Stepping back into his house, his servants had stripped him from his kimono and into a more comfortable wearing. He excused his servants. Illumi thought he did not want to tell his Father about today. He sat comfortably at his tsukeshoin, reading. The birds outside were a nice background sound. It was peaceful. It had been well over an hour after Illumi had started reading. The plot was boring, but it was the only book he owned that had the genre of romance in it. Illumi’s favourite. Just as he was about to finish it, dinner was ready. “Illumi, my lord, your dinner is ready. Allow me to escort you”. The servant walked by Illumi’s side, being ignored by him. Already sitting at the table was his Mother and younger brother Milluki. He assumed that Killua and Alluka were still outside playing. Laid on the table was the traditional kaiseki meal. It looked fairly good to Illumi’s eyes. “Father is not here?”, asked Illumi. His Mother shook her head. “Your Father is busy at the moment, so he won’t be home for a few days”. Illumi responded with an “oh” before sitting down. He greeted his brother who was seated beside him. Killua and Alluka had been escorted in by the servants. 

His brother, Killua was the heir to their family. It was common that only one sibling was to carry out the name of the Zoldyck’s. Killua was the one who best resembled their Father, so it made perfect sense that he was the heir. It did not bother or rage Illumi though. He knew he was not fit to be the heir. He was gay. So actually it was convenient that he was not chosen, despite being the eldest child.

They ate in silence. Well, minus the fact his Mother kept yapping. Illumi was grateful that the servants were at the table, feeding Killua and Alluka. Or else he would have eaten in his own room every day. “Illumi, dear, I heard that you went out with the servants. Is that true?”, his Mother had suddenly diverted conversation to him. “Yes”, was Illumi’s response. Blunt and short. “I heard that you had to deal with a low-lifer, they were insulting you”. “It was fine. They might have not realised it was me”. Why was he defending Hisoka? “Whatever you say…”, his Mother had responded. Thank God she was in a bad mood today, or else she would have kept on asking questions. Illumi was relieved. He finished his meal first and excused himself. “You do not want tea?”, the servant asked at the door. Illumi shook his head and left. He could his mother was sad and disappointed. Oh well, it cannot be helped.

It was soon night. Illumi had taken an onsen-styled bath with his brothers before getting dressed in his jinbei. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. Staring into the mirror, Illumi touched his face as he applied cream. Today he specially ordered for no servants to help him in his night routine. He wanted to be alone. He planned in his head how he was going to tell his Mother that he wanted, no, he needed to visit the village again. He strolled around his room, deciding what was best to say tomorrow. It wasn’t until a servant of his had peeked in and told him that it was time to sleep. He laid down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling. 

Illumi though, don’t worry Hisoka, soon you will regret speaking like that to me but I am willing to forgive and change you. I will find you tomorrow. Illumi shortly fell asleep, thinking about Hisoka. He could not help it. He was just so handsome and eye-catching.


	2. Bread shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi is determined to find Hisoka, but why?
> 
> Finding a bread shop was hard but talking face up with Hisoka is harder...

The morning had come and Illumi had finished his breakfast with his family, his Father still not home. He ate quickly this time and rushed back to his room before any servants could assist him. Closing the door behind him, he quickly put on his plain kimono and brushed his hair.

He did not have time to ask the servants to style it.

Just as he was finished dressing, Illumi walked to the bathroom before he was interrupted.

“Illumi, sir, may I ask why you are in a rush? I recall that we do not have any special events to attend to today”. Amane had came in,  _ without knocking.  _ Illumi stared back coldly. He did not like people barging in. “Forgive me, my lord. That was very rude of me”. She bowed her head down to Illumi.

“May I ask, sir?”.

Illumi sighed. “You shall bring me back to that village today after I get ready. That is an order”. After he spoke, Illumi walked back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. His typical morning routine (not including the times his servants assisted him).

“The village? Illumi, sir, we have been there yesterday to collect what we needed. We will not need to be going back until next week. Of course, we will not force you to come, that is up to you”. Amane was speaking too much. Too much for Illumi’s liking.

“I do not need to explain. Escort me there, that is your order from me. Tell my Mother that we are leaving, she is too weak to protest right now. She is pregnant after all,” Illumi said sternly.

It was true. Even if she had not been pregnant, she would have given in at the end. She loved all her children too much to properly scold them, disregarding Milluki when he was being a brat.

Amane knew this very well.

She walked away to the door, where she usually stayed.

“Please let me know if you need anything,” she let out, almost in a whisper.

Illumi smiled in victory. He continued to brush through his silky hair, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He thought about the boy, again. Hisoka. A weird sensation travelled around his body this time when he thought of his name.

Perhaps it was anger. Ah yes, anger.

Illumi had finished getting ready.

“Illumi, sir, shall I notify the other servants now? We can take our leave after the servants tell your mother”. Amane stood at the door with a smile plastered on her face. She adored Illumi. She thought of Illumi as her own child all the time. She was the one who took care of him since he was a little child. In all honesty, she could confidently say she knew Illumi the best.

Even if he was cold back to her.

“I request that only you come. I do not want people staring at all of them. Please. Just you?”. Illumi pleaded with his bulbous eyes.

Today Amane was feeling quite nice and not so strict. “Okay, whatever best suits you, Illumi, sir”. Illumi smiled back, happy.

Amane left but quickly returned back, with a smile of assurance. “We can leave now”.

The scenery was beautiful today. It was blazing hot with no clouds; the sun was shining bright. Illumi had wished he worn a yukata instead of a thick kimono. “Hot isn’t it?,” Amane asked. Illumi hummed in response.

He liked having only Amane by his side. He knew her the longest and he was confident to say she knew what was best for him. If Illumi had a concern, not that he actually had any to begin with, he knew he could tell her about it.

Illumi never had any problems. What problems would a pretty, rich boy like him have in the first place?

-

“Illumi, sir, would it be appropriate to ask why we are rushing to this village? I am sure you’re Father would have refused to let you go if he were home”.

Illumi did not know how to respond. Amane might get the wrong idea.

The best solution was to ignore her and keep walking. He followed that solution and Amane soon went quiet afterwards.

Mouths were gaping as Illumi walked past the poor people on the road. All the people cleared a path for Illumi, paying respects to the Emperor’s son. And some old men were  _ catcalling.  _

Well it was not every day you saw someone so high of class.

As they reached the village, all eyes were on Illumi. There were the typical gasps, whispers and  _ whistles,  _ bows and words of respect.

“Would you like to rest, Illumi sir?,” Amane asked.

“No. I am fine,” Illumi continued, “You can just follow by my side as I look around”.

Amane nodded obediently.

\--

Bread shop.

Illumi needed to find a shop that sold bread.

He stopped in his tracks to examine how big the village was first.

Not too big. It seemed to have four streets surrounded with little shops and houses. It will not be too hard, he thought to himself.

Ignoring all people around him, he walked and walked. Picking up his pace each time he passed a shop that was not related to bread.

In his mind, thoughts overflood.

_ Why am I doing this? Why do I care so much? I can go home this instant and never come back. I receive nothing by finding this boy, so why am I this desperate. This is too much…isn’t it? _

He pushed those thoughts away.

He already knew the answer to those questions. It was quite simple actually.

Illumi, an innocent pubescent boy, was just going to subtly ask Hisoka, that handsome boy, if he wanted to be a servant for his family.

He noticed Hisoka’s rude behaviour and honestly it was most likely because he was not raised well.

So, Illumi, being the decent boy he was, was going to help a boy in need of manners.

That was his little excuse.

_ Of course, that was the answer! Nothing more than to teach this boy manners and become his servant and later on, let him bed Illumi. _

No, scratch the last bit out.

Illumi blushed.

He was blushing a lot lately.

-

Coming back to reality, Illumi was back to finding a bread shop.

It had been well over 10 minutes and not once did Illumi see any sort of bread shop.

Had Hisoka been lying to him? Maybe.

Just as hope was about to be given up, Illumi’s nose twitched in delight.

There was a nice smell nearby.

It had not been like other scents that reminded him of candy.

Bread.

It was definitely bread.

“Amane, I am going into that shop so stay nearby. Do not come in with me,” Illumi said quickly, before entering the shop that had no proper door, just before Amane was going to protest.

\--

The inside was fairly small. The counters were exhibiting bread. The break looked quite nice and it smelt nice.

There was no sign of Hisoka though. Just some old man at the counter.

Illumi was going to assume that it was Hisoka’s father but giving at how hideous he looked, there was no way that could be him.

The man suddenly jumped up.

“Illumi, eldest son of the Emperor! My lord, what an honour it is for you to be in my shop! I cannot believe my eyes. My this feels like a dream!,” he kept yapping away, looking happy and surprised, “You can take as much as you please, my Lord. It would be an honour”. He bowed down to Illumi.

Maybe Illumi was at the wrong shop.

Hisoka and this man did not seem to combine nicely.

_ Right,  _ he was here solely to hire Hisoka.

“Yes, thank you but I am not looking for bread”, the man’s face dropped, “Is there by any chance a Hisoka here?”.

Illumi hoped.

“Hisoka? Hmm…,” the man genuinely seemed to not know.

Illumi felt his heart drop. That felt new. He wondered why.

Just as Illumi was about to leave without a word and a face of disappointment, the hideous-looking replied back.

“Ah! I think you meant my Hiso. Well of course he is here, he is just in the back, unless he is slacking off”.

_ His hiso? _

God, Illumi hoped that did not mean they were dating.

_ Wait _ , he thought,  _ it does not matter who Hisoka is with. That is not of my concern. _

Illumi’s eyes shimmered. “I would like to speak with him”.

The man pulled a confused look but still obeyed.

Illumi could hear the faint sound of a conversation.

He could not tell if that was Hisoka’s voice or not.

After a few minutes of waiting, the man came back and Illumi’s heart started to race.

But wait…where was Hisoka?

He was about to say something until a tall boy came out of the back. That was definitely the boy he saw yesterday.

A hot shade of red covered Illumi’s face. He felt embarrassed?

-

Hisoka looked up.

He smiled seductively at Illumi. He knew what he was doing alright.

“Oh? It’s you again. I remember ya from yesterday, Illumi”. Such disrespect.

About to rage, Illumi calmed down. He was enjoying Hisoka and his voice too much.

It seemed that the old man, now in the corner, could not scold Hisoka. He seemed to just accept it. That Hisoka was a nasty person who did not respect people of higher class.

“Yes. It it me,” was all Illumi could get out.

He was getting shy, looking away and unconsciously touching his hair. It was a moment any man or woman would pay to see.

“I never knew you would actually come,” Hisoka was laughing, “what brings you here, little one?”

“First off, I am not little. I am of fourteen years of age-,” Illumi was cut off! More disrespect. “Well I’m 18 so you sure are a little one to me”.

Hisoka was older. By 4 years only. Valid for Illumi.

“Oh. I did not know…it does not matter though. It’s only four years apart…”. What was Illumi trying to convince? What exactly was his mouth saying?

Hisoka rested one arm on his chin.

“You amuse me, Illumi. But I do have to ask why are you here?”.

What a view Illumi saw. He stared at Hisoka dreamily. It could not be helped though. Anyone would stare.

_ Right. _

Illumi almost forgotten.

“So I was wondering if you wanted this job…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to add in Hisoka and Illumi's conversation to this chapter as I plan to make it a chapter of it's own :) So just a small heads up that the next chapter will mostly be talking. 
> 
> I did not expect my story to take interest on quite a few people :O I actually just wrote it because I wanted to satisfy my thoughts lol.
> 
> Regardless of that, thank you all for supporting my story, I appreciate it :)


End file.
